Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by ginika
Summary: Follow Kate on her adventures through Almia while she tries to make her dreams come true while trying to discover her true feeling for two special boys. Novellation of the game but changing, adding and deleting some scenes. BAD SUMMARY, STORY IS BETTER.


**Hey there everyone, I put this story off of Hiatus recently, deciding to continue writing it, I've already got a few chapters written but will wait with updating so I don't have to worry myself sick with how long it takes me to write a Chapter. Anywayz, this story is sort of a novellation of the game, Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, with the protagonist being Kate, there will be many changes and extra scenes though. Follow her on her adventures while she tries to make her dream come true. I hope you like it :)**

**Review Porfavore, I appreciate it a lot :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any kind of Pokémon in any way, if I would I wouldn't be writing this ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Capture On!**

'In… Out…' She breathed slowly 'No time to become nervous now.'

She opened the door and walked inside, slowly, scanning her surroundings.

It was a big room with a wooden floor, at the back of the room was a yellow spot coming her way.

With determination shining in her eyes she lifted the green school styler she had just been given.

'Three'

'Two'

'One'

"Capture On!" She said clicking one of the buttons on her styler and a grey disc came shooting out, flying towards the yellow spot which was, without doubt, the electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu.

No one had explained how the styler worked so she just followed her instinct and began moving her arm with the styler and the disk followed her movements, circling the Pikachu which started running around to avoid being captured.

While encircling the Pikachu, she looked at the screen on her styler on which was displayed a bar that was filling a tiny amount with every circle around the Pikachu.

"Pikachuuuuu"

Only that cry was enough for her to return the capture disk to her styler, just in time because the Pikachu attacked the capture line with Thunder. She once again released the capture disc and started encircling it again.

A few circles later a mechanical voice coming from out of her styler said a faint 'OK' and she knew that the Pikachu had been caught.

Before she could even blink the Pikachu ran off towards the shadow.

"Hehehe…" a creepy laughter came from the shadows where the Pikachu had just disappeared "my name, it is Kaplan" he introduced himself "you are now a member of our secret army, the impenetrable Team School."

'Secret army?' The girl thought, somewhat confused 'where have I brought myself into this time?'

"As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used" he continued and the girl looked at the green styler they had given her before "together we shall rule the world…"

'What the…' she did a step backwards with a frown on her face but her thoughts were interrupted as the door where she had just entered through opened and in came a young lady in her mid-twenties. She had long brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes, she had a somewhat annoyed look on her face but it was obvious that, as long as her temper didn't rise, she could be a very nice woman.

She wore a light green halter top with a white skirt underneath.

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice "please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that"

'Wait, performance?' The girl thought, she really didn't know what to think anymore.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry" the voice suddenly changed in a warm and nice voice and out of the shadows came a man, maybe a few years older than the lady. He wore a blue cap over his short brown hair and had lively grey eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a yellow T-shirt and wore blue jeans.

"The timing was just too perfect to miss" said Mr. Kaplan, laughing. "Ahem…" he continued "congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance with flying colors!" a big smile appeared on the girl's face as her sea blue eyes sparkled from excitement "that really was quite an impressive capture."

"Congratulations! You've been accepted" said the lady smiling warmly, the tone in her voice was now much sweeter "starting today you're officially a student of the Ranger School" she continued "I'm Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you" she introduced herself "your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class" she continued and began walking towards the door motioning for the girl to follow which she did after taking one last glance at Mr. Kaplan.

"Enjoy your school life!" said Mr. Kaplan just before she was outside waving at her.

* * *

**So, how do you think the prologue was? I hope you liked it :)**

**Anyways, review plz! The 1****st**** Chapter will be up as soon as I get 3 reviews :)**


End file.
